


Travel Stories

by SerpentineJ



Category: Unsounded
Genre: Fluff, all day every day, but not really, maybe a touch of plot, travel stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of Sette and Duane’s travels in the beginning, when things were simpler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry in Ashley's fanfiction/fanart contest,

**Fish**

Sette leaned over the riverbank, crouching on the gritty sand and peering into the water. Small fish flickered beneath the surface, glittering scales and flashing fins, and her tail waved gently in contrast to her posture, which was rigid, preparing to strike.

Duane looked up from his book at the sound of an enormous splash.

“What are you doing?” He asked, the corner of his thin, grey lips switching upwards in a smirk. “Finally decided to bathe?”

The girl in the river surfaced, spitting water, and growled. “I wasn’t! I was tryna’ catch a fish!” 

She scowled at the water, glare leveled at the clear liquid running its cool fingers around her knees. “Stoopid fishes.”

Chuckling, the plod marked his page and stood up, brushing crisp red leaves off his green tunic and walking over to kneel by the water, wincing as his undead joints creaked.

Sette trudged out of the stream and flopped on the grass a few feet away, taking off her navy overshirt to wring the dampness out of while she flicked her tail at Duane.

“Ah! Don’t do that. We don’t know where that tail has been.” He wiped the droplets off and raised his hands. “This is how you catch a fish.”

The water in the river seemed to shimmer for a moment. The potent stench of spellery wreathed through the air and Sette wrinkled her nose, pinching her mouth in a displeased frown.

Duane, absolutely still by the stream, spotted the flicker of a tail and the gleam of silver scales and struck, fingers tensing and commanding a globule of water from the river to rise.

Sette’s eyes widened when she saw the water sphere floating above the shore.

“’s got fish in it!” She jumped up and peered into it, eyes wide in wonder. A moment later, though, the small girl stepped back, looking the smug zombie over with a suspicious look. “That’s cheating!”

“It most certainly is not!” He grinned nonetheless, looking towards his aquatic prey and siphoning most of the water back into the river with a fluid gesture. “I am merely using my hard-earned skill, as you utilized your… astonishing grace.”

Sette huffed and crossed her arms, eyes flickering between her undead friend and the promise of food hovering above the stream. “Shaddup.”

 

**Fire**

Duane snapped his fingers and a small flame began to flicker in the pit where Sette had carefully constructed a “fuel teepee” (“’s gotta be built right!” She had enthused, stuffing more kindling into the center. “So it’ll burn big!”). A tendril of smoke curled from the spot and stretched into the quickly darkening dusk, filling the air with the scent of smoked wood and warm musk.

The galit looked up as the crunching of brilliantly bright fallen leaves and the snapping of small twigs echoed through the forest, lips twitching in a small smile as he saw his small companion carrying a tall stack of wood, nearly enough to send her toppling to the ground.

“I got plenty of wood.” Sette said, unusually subdued, dumping her armload by the large fallen tree trunk Duane was perched on. “So the fire’ll be all right.”

Duane cocked his head and asked, “Where did you learn so much about firesetting? If it were a teacher who filled your head with knowledge I would congratulate him. Ssael knows I’ve had no luck attempting to force you to learn to read.”

“Da taught me.” Sette smiled and tossed a couple sticks in the blaze now merrily crackling, radiating light and warmth into the now dark, chill air. “Da taught me lots’a survival skills. How’ta gut a fish… how’ta swim in a super cold river…” She dusted her hands off and plopped down by Duane’s foot, staring into the fire, smile dripping slowly off her lips, a lost look blooming in her eyes. “How’ta kill a man…”

The zombie frowned. Nary-A-Care Frummagem was not one for sentimentalities, that much was obvious when they had first met. Sette had some underlying use, some climax all her “training” was leading up to.

He needed to know what is was.

He needed to protect her.

 

**Healing**

“Ach!” Sette hissed as her undead friend enveloped the red, inflamed skin of her arm in cool, soothing water. The blue glow emanating from the liquid was the only indicative of it being anything other than the ordinary.

Duane tsked. “Tell me again, what did you do to garner the rage of this number of angry hornets?”

The girl hunched, a scowl marring her features, bottom lip shuck out in a slight pout. “Istuckmyhandinahivetogetsomehoney.”

“Speak legibly, please.”

Sette huffed, rolling her eyes. “I stuck my hand in a hive to get at the honey!” She scrunched her nose up. “Dumb bees. Keeping it all to ‘emselves.”

The zombie sighed and continued to heal her arm, muttering under his breath about “risk, reward, this lack of planning is going to see you at the end of more than one knife-“

“It was really good honey, though.”

Duane rubbed his forehead wearily with a gloved hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Read? Comment? Tell me what you thought!


End file.
